Tite Kubo
, | died = | occupation = | bleach works =''Bleach'' Burn the Witch | other works =''Ultra Unholy Hearted Machine'' Bad Shield United }} , }}, born in , ,Tite Kubo at MyAnimeList is a and the primary author of the Bleach manga series. He currently lives in , Japan with his wife.Tite Kubo TBS Radio Interview: A translation of Tite Kubo’s Interview with TBS Radio. Translated By: @kiirobon via Biography Early life Tite Kubo was born in Hiroshima, Japan and decided to become a manga artist when he was still in . Manga career Kubo first got into manga during his third year of . He entered a contest, telling a teacher he wanted to be a mangaka. He made it to the final round of the competition but ultimately lost. Despite this, he was contacted by an editor at just before summer vacation. He briefly considered going to school for before settling on manga. He also considered . His first work of was a one-shot for in called Ultra Unholy Hearted Machine. This was the same issue that creator debuted in. Oda's one-shot ranked third, while Kubo's ranked fourth. Kubo started to dislike Oda after this incident. He was content doing one-shots for three years following its publication. However, Kubo had a tense relationship early on with , the editor-in-chief of Jump, who told him his one-shots were awful and told him to come back after he had read and could draw manga like . Kubo ignored this advice. Kubo debuted as a serious manga artist with his first manga, , in . Its run was canceled after just twenty-seven chapters.Zombiepowder, Vol. 3 Bleach He began writing Bleach soon after Zombiepower's cancelation and it was published in the Weekly Shōnen Jump beginning in August 2001. He was pushed into writing Bleach by his editorial staff. Initially, he had no ideas for a new manga following Zombiepowder, but, after prodding, remembered that he had some character sketches stashed away, and this became the basis of Bleach. Kubo expected the manga to run only five years, however it continued to run for a total of fifteen years before finally concluding. Shōnen Jump originally rejected Bleach, which discouraged Kubo. However, a letter he received from , the creator of Dragon Ball, encouraged him to keep trying."Creator Tite Kubo Surprised By 'Bleach' Success (August 28, 2008) During the run of Bleach, Kubo left Japan for the first time to visit the for the . Controversy swirled around Bleach's ending in . However, despite rumors, Kubo confirmed that he did indeed end the manga in a fashion he desired. In an interview given after the series cancelation, Kubo revealed that he would often let the series coast on auto-pilot, which wasn't difficult, he claimed, because one didn't need to think much when serializing a weekly manga. He was very tired when Bleach concluded. Personality Tite Kubo is a individualistic and private author and artist. He prefers to do most things, such as eating and writing, alone (until he got married). He disliked the oversight of editors and, though his relationship with his first editor was amicable, he frequently ignored the suggestions of his editors. He also didn't mind working with his assistants (though he preferred to write alone), but, because they were often older than him, he found it hard to work with them and kept their meetings short. Influences Kubo cites with influencing the supernatural elements of Bleach. He also credits (also known as Knights of the Zodiac) by as having inspired the weapons of Bleach. Furthermore, the idea for Bleach came about because he wanted to draw Shinigami in (which later became the shihakushō). In later interviews, Kubo revealed his fear of death also played a role in his deciding to write Bleach. Trivia *Kubo was unaware of his fanbase until he attended in ."Interview with Manga Artist Tite Kubo" on liveaboutdotcom *Kubo's favorite manga (as a child) was by . *Kubo dislikes Shūhei Hisagi because fans started liking him before he was able to give the character much of a personality, a phenomenon he found baffling. *Kubo's favorite female characters are Yoruichi Shihōin and Rangiku Matsumoto. *Unlike many Japanese parents, who vehemently discourage their children from going into the manga industry, Kubo's parents were indifferent to his choice of career. *Kubo did not generally like the Bleach anime because all of the changes that were made to his story. References Category:Authors Category:Males